Watch Me Be Your Hero
by bigdamhero
Summary: Based on a line Coulson says in S1 E9 "Repairs". This is an interpretation of Fitz and Simmons now changed relationship after she jumps.


This is my first fan fiction. This is based on a line Coulson said in Episode 9 , that I caught the second time I watched it: "Fitz added magnetic shielding to the cage after Simmons had her scare."

I don't own any rights, please don't sue.

* * *

Fitz watched as Ward jumped after his best friend. He knew his efforts would be futile and Ward could manage a rescue mission successfully. He'd want that for Jemma. What he wouldn't give to have her back, healed by the antiserum.

Action swirled around him as May and Coulson demanded to know Jemma's and Ward status. Fitz grabs his head in mental agony. It was all too much for him, and he could only think that Jemma had just sacrificed herself. Everything was blurry and Fitz still doesn't know if she is okay. Thoughts raced through his head: If Jemma had an electric pulse before the antiserum could be given; if Ward got to her in time; if that night she would be in a body bag for him to stare at; if she would be alive.

Nausea overcame Fitz and a paralysis. All he could picture was her standing on the planes open platform and as a final act of devotion to their friendship let the wind catch her and take her away. Fitz's eyes were useless, filled completely with tears and breathing seemed a monumental task.

Coulson screamed at Skye to stay with Fitz, while he and May jumped in Lola. Skye rushed over and threw an ocean rescue raft in with May and Coulson then grabbed Fitz and moved him away from the hatch.

Fitz wasn't hard to move, he actually seemed to be having an out of body experience, and was just guided to where him and Skye waited.

Fitz's body suddenly felt so heavy, and he fell to his knees. More agonizing seconds tick by and he still doesn't know the outcome, and is afraid to know. His breathing feels on fire and hurtful. His head was swirling and he was starting to feel light headed. His hand clutched at a new pain in his abdomen.

An eternity seemed to pass and Lola came back into view. Now it seemed all his senses stopped working, his vision was blurry, there was no sound, and he couldn't tell if he was awake or dreaming. He seemed frozen in time as everything else happened around him. He could immediately see Coulson, May, and Ward, but his eyes were locked to the lifeless body that was in Ward's arms. He was too scared to stand, too scared to breathe.

Skye was yelling over the noise and deafening silence that filled Fitz's ears. She rushed over to Lola and helped them rush Jemma out of the car. They laid her down in front of the lab, right near Fitz. Skye checked her pulse and smiled relieved at Fitz.

Ftiz dared to look at Jemma now. He let out a breath he seemed to be holding and came over next to her. Ward moved out of his way and started to take off his parachute giving Fitz his spot. Fitz had to feel for himself her pulse. He reached for her wrist and counted her slow pulse and smiled as he hung his head in relief. Breathing seem to be catching up to him, he felt almost like he was panting trying to catch his breath. He wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself.

Jemma started to come to and was trying to sit up. Skye quickly got her lap under Simmons head and supported her neck. Fitz stayed where he was. He was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes. She smiled at him; she was clearly weak, and exhausted. "You did it Fitz." She reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He squeezed back. There was a lump in his throat and he couldn't respond to her. Skye helped her sit up and Ward grabbed both her hands and helped her stand up. "Thank you Ward." Jemma squeezed his hands as well. "Sorry to cause such a fright."

"Go get cleaned up, then I want you and Ward in my office in 15 minutes." Coulson stormed up to his office. Jemma looked worried at his abrupt and harsh voice. She turned and looked at Fitz, who still had not said anything and gave him a worried look.

When she didn't immediately follow Coulson's orders May stepped up to Jemma and lowered her voice and said, "You should do as he ordered." Jemma nodded and followed May and Ward up the spiral staircase to the next level.

Fitz cleaned up the lab, and got rid of the floating rats, and any reminisce of the day's events. He did it as much for Jemma as for himself. When there was nothing left to do, he quietly went to his quarters and tried to silence his busy mind. He looked up when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Do you mind company?" Simmons asked quietly.

Fitz smiled at his friend and nodded his approval for her to come in his bunk.

He couldn't stop the ramblings that came pouring out of his mouth. How sorry he was for how everything happened. She needed to know he tried to jump after her. He'd after all do anything for her. His self-loathing had reached its peak, before she stepped in and calm him. She always had a way to sooth him. His spirit soared when she said he his actions that day where heroic. Fitz couldn't help but smile. Pleased she had acknowledged the effort he'd shown in dedication to her today.

Almost losing Simmons unnerved him. He was only with SHIELD because of her. If she left, he left. As she kissed his cheek and left, it stung. The pain in his abdomen from earlier was back. Suddenly it felt unnatural for her to do such a platonic kiss. They always said they wanted to just be friends; they didn't want to let anything come between them. A promise they made to each other. He knew he was her hero, but now he was scared, scared of wanting to break his promise.

He sat and contemplated their promise to each other. They were such fools. After all these years of friendship, how did they never realize they were meant to be together? Now they work for SHIELD and a relationship would be out of the question. It was against protocol. His only option now was to keep showing Simmons he was more than a best friend. Be there for her in ways he has never been.

Tomorrow he would add magnetic shielding to the cage, his next act of devotion. He could only hope she will realize he wants to be her hero every day.


End file.
